Memories and Consequences
by bimma jo
Summary: A first person view on a young boy named Cloud that must fight the Hero that he is named after and remembers why the Strife family means so much to him


****

Memories and Consequences

By

Bimma Jo

__

Ok this is my first attempt at fan fiction so if it sucks don't get all pissy

The Strife family has always meant a lot to me. Cloud, the man I was named after, was my mentor and hero. Tifa his wife like a second mother to me. James his son my best friend scince well scince birth. And Areis his daughter of all of them she is most important to me. And now its come to this, all of us here on the Highwind with the original hero's of earth trying to stop another man gone mad from destroying the world by summoning meteor. Except that the man gone mad is the man who saved us all Cloud Strife. 

Now I look out at the passing clouds and start to remember why Cloud and his family mean so much to me. I start to think all the crazy thing me and James used to do. I remember one time when we were about 8 I was over at James house and we were playing outside. Then Areis came out and started bugging us so we got a rope and tied her to a tree. And one time when we were about 16 me James and Aries went to a place with newly put in gravel and made rock angels. Then when the owner came to there house he told them it was all him so that me an Aries wouldn't get in trouble. He was always watching out for me like that.

Now I'm remembering when my mother died. I was only 12 at the time. But I remember how Tifa would come over and make dinner for me and my dad. I remember her always telling my dad things like "it will be okay Barret." and "If ever you two need anything Cloud and I are just next store." She was so nice like that

I take a look at Aries, she's been by my side for two years now. I remember when we first admitted we loved each other. I was 18 and she was 16 we had gone to Mideel on a school trip and we got lost in the jungle. Luckily I had my sword with me and the ice and fire matieria so monsters weren't a problem and we had food and water. But we were alone for three weeks, and in that time I realized two things how much she loved me and how much I loved her. And about two and a half weeks in we were sitting in front of the fire and she said something to this day I can't remember what and then looked at me. I gazed into her deep blue eyes and then I kissed her and when I pulled away she had this weird look on her face and I was scared as hell until she kissed me back. And just as we stopped kissing we told each other how we felt. And that's When my dad and Cloud find us.

I look at Aries from what everyone who met her said she looked a lot like Aries except for her blonde hair and blue eyes. Then I look down at my clothes an exact replica of what Cloud wore when he Fought Sephiroth. I look at my reflection in the glass I look a lot like Cloud except that my eyes are green and my hair dark brown. And I start to think of how much I wanted to be like Cloud when I was a kid. I remember when my dad would tell me stories of his fight alongside Cloud to save the world. I didn't realize it until Cloud told me his version but my dad made Cloud out to be some big bad hero. Well when I was 10 I convinced Cloud and my parents to let Cloud teach me to be a swords man. I know now that he was happy to teach scince James decided to learn martial arts from his mom. Man it was harder than I thought but I kept at it. I look at the sword on my back Ultima Weapon the strongest sword in the world. It reminds me of how Cloud gave me a sword its strength depending on my skill and how just weeks before he went mad he gave me this.

"All right everyone get ready were almost to North Crater." Cid says as we approach the infamous North Crater. "Were here" Cid says "Are you all ready" Red XIII asked "Ready as well ever be I guess." James says. " I don't like this I don't think just the four of you should go alone." my dad says " We have to Barret we have to go and try to get to Him with Cloud's idea." Tifa exclaimed " Dad we have to see if we can get to the Cloud we know and the best way to do that is with his family and my idea of making us look like the Cloud and Aries you fought alongside with." I told him " I don't see why you can't have James look like Cloud and go down there" he replied " Because we need to play on his love for the dead Aries and James can't act like that with his sister. while as I naturally love this Aries and she loves me back so it would be easer to play the part . That and if this doesn't work I might be the only one here than can take on Cloud." I answered and then the four of us exited the Highwind

It was quiet as we made are way down the crater Tifa said that there is far less monsters now then there was when she came down here last 25 years ago. as we approached the bottom a bubble of green light surrounded us and we fell rapidly. Aries clanged to me and said she was scared as we all braced for impact, but it never came. and we were there floating in front of Cloud. He stared at us but more so on me and Areis then he spoke " So you thought you'd try to get to me by dressing up as Areis and I." He laughed and with a shake of his hand we hit the ground hard. James was the first one to attack trying to use a move he made called the bum rush but was sissy slapped across the room. This angered Tifa who attacked with final heaven but Cloud just stood there and laughed. Areis then pulled out the big guns and summoned Knights of The Round but at the end of though the knights all laid there on the ground. So it was up to me I ran toward Cloud and before I could reach him he hit me with a spell and I fell back to the earth. When I came to Areis was holding me yelling at her father. I could see that Tifa and James were out and Cloud was peppering some sort of major attack. Then he stopped as he saw Aries and I holding each other Then he fell and where he was there was nothing but a hideous looking monster

"Damn you both." the monster spoke. "I almost had you now I will have to destroy the Strife family at a later time" the monster began to enter a light when Cloud spoke " Why don't you try now were all here" the monster turned and said " yes I think I will do that" and then Tifa and James arose at that moment and the five of us took a fighting stand. The Strife family has always meant a lot to me. Cloud, the man I was named after, was my mentor and hero. Tifa his wife like a second mother to me. James his son my best friend scince well scince birth. And Areis his daughter of all of them she is most important to me. 

__

And there you go I hope you liked it I got the idea to write it when I remembered Cloud looked up to Sephiroth


End file.
